where's hermione granger?
by the1975
Summary: Hermione Granger menghilang. Tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya, tidak ada jejak atau pesan yang ia tinggalkan. Tiga berlalu, polisi tidak dapat menemukan gadis itu. Hingga pada suatu pagi, Harry mendapatkan surat yang isinya, "Jangan bilang siapa-siapa, aku aman."


disclaimer: i dont own harry potter, looking for alaska, or paper towns.

note: au, tidak ada sihir, hogwarts asrama biasa. harry potter version of looking for alaska feat paper towns.

* * *

**where's hermione granger?**

* * *

_"I don't know where there is, but I know it's somewhere, and I hope it's beautiful." _- John Green, Looking For Alaska

.

Parvati Patil dan Lavender Brown tidak menyadari ketika salah satu teman sekamar mereka menghilang pada pukul satu malam. Tentu saja! Siapa pula yang terjaga pada pukul satu malam dan cukup peduli untuk melihat jika semua temannya telah terlelap?

Tak ada yang menyadari ketidakhadiran Hermione Granger pada pagi itu. Sahabatnya, Harry dan Ron, menganggap Hermione menghabiskan waktu sarapannya untuk belajar di perpustakaan. Ron Weasley—seperti biasanya—berbicara sembari mengunyah berkata, "Akan ada ujian sejarah, mungkin ia sedang belajar. Ambil saja beberapa roti, setelah sarapan kita akan mengunjunginya."

Setelah sarapan, keduanya segera pergi menuju perpustakaan untuk mencari Hermione. Hasilnya nihil. Hermione Granger tidak berada di perpustakaan. Harry yang mulai panik mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menelepon sahabatnya. Ron, yang sedang mengunyah roti yang seharusnya diberikan kepada Hermione kembali berkata, "Hei, Harry, tenang saja. Mungkin Hermione berada di tempat persembunyiannya. Masalah cewek?"

"Ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi!" kata Harry.

"Aku tahu, ia sedang menelepon kekasih simpanannya," kata Ron, kemudian tertawa.

Pemuda berkacamata itu merasa ada yang janggal. Bukan pertama kalinya Hermione tidak datang ke Great Hall dan menghabiskan paginya di perpustakaan, tapi biasanya, ia akan mengirim pesan singkat kepada sahabatnya. Atau ia akan mengirim pesan melalui Parvati. Harry sama sekali tidak mengetahui di mana Hermione berada saat ini. Jika gadis brunette itu tidak berada di perpustakaan, dimana lagi? Jika ia memang ada urusan dengan salah satu profesor di Hogwarts, ia pasti akan mengirimnya pesan singkat atau meneleponnya! Apa Hermione terkena detensi? Pada pagi hari? Hermione Granger terkena detensi? Mustahil.

* * *

Dua belas jam berlalu, Harry dan Ron masih tidak mengetahui keberadaan sahabatnya. Tak sekalipun Hermione Granger mengirim pesan singkat atau menelepon keduanya. Ron pikir seseorang telah menculik Hermione, satpam-satpam yang dipekerjakan Dumbledore tidak terlalu tegas dan bisa pingsan sekali hajar. Namun Harry berpikir lain, ia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu dan menelusuri Hogwarts untuk mencari Hermione, maka itu ia mengunjungi ruang kerja Profesor Dumbledore, kepala sekolahnya.

Ia menceritakan semua yang terjadi. Tidak ada hal yang menarik memang, maka itu Dumbledore memasang wajah tidak percaya dan berusaha mengatakan kepada Harry bahwa mungkin saja Hermione sedang menjebaknya, atau mungkin gadis itu mendapatkan berita buruk, mendadak, yang mengharuskannya pulang ke rumahnya.

"Aku, um, aku belum coba untuk menelepon Mr dan Mrs Granger," ujar Harry.

Dumbledore tersenyum. "Gunakan teleponku. Jika Miss Granger tidak ada dirumahnya, kita akan telusuri Hogwarts sekali lagi. Jika kita tidak dapat menemukan Miss Granger di Hogwarts, kita akan pergi ke kantor polisi, oke?"

Harry mengangguk dan segera menelepon kedua orang tua Hermione yang tinggal cukup jauh dari Hogwarts. "Mrs Granger?" tanya Harry.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Dengan siapa saya berbicara?" sahut Mrs Granger.

"Harry Potter. Saya ingin bertanya—"

"—Harry Potter! Sudah lama tidak mendengar kabar darimu, Nak! Apa kau sehat? Bagaimana dengan Weasley?"

"Ugh, baik-baik saja. Ron bersamaku sekarang. Ada hal penting yang harus saya tanyakan," jawab Harry, sedikit gugup, "apa Hermione bersama Anda? Apakah Hermione telah menghubungi Anda dalam 24 jam terakhir?"

Mrs Granger tak menjawab untuk beberapa detik, ia tahu sesuatu terjadi pada putri satu-satunya. "Hermione meneleponku dua hari yang lalu, dan ia belum mengabariku sejak itu. Dan ia tidak ada disini, Harry. Oh Tuhan, ia tidak ada di Hogwarts, kan? Hermione tidak ada di Hogwarts maka itu kalian menghubungiku? Oh Tuhan, putriku!"

Harry yang sama paniknya dengan Mrs Granger mencoba untuk membuat wanita tua itu tenang. "Mrs Granger, aku harap Anda tetap tenang. Kami belum tahu pasti apa yang terjadi dengan Hermione. Kami belum melihatnya sejak pagi ini. Apakah Mr Granger bersama Anda? Mrs Granger, mohon tetap tenang..."

"I, uhm, tidak," Mrs Granger tidak dapat menahan air matanya. Putrinya telah hilang sejak dua belas jam yang lalu dan pihak sekolah baru menghubunginya sekarang. Pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai menghantuinya. Apakah putri satu-satunya diculik? Apa ia melarikan diri? Apa seseorang membunuhnya? Hermione tidak bodoh, tidak mungkin ia membunuh dirinya sendiri. "Suamiku sedang kerja."

Dumbledore yang kini percaya bahwa Hermione tidak sedang menjahili sahabatnya pun telah menugaskan bawahan-bawahannya untuk mencari siswinya di seluruh penjuru Hogwarts. "Hermione mungkin kabur," kata Harry. "Bisakah Anda minta Mr Granger untuk meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan mencari Hermione di tempat-tempat yang mungkin ia kunjungi? Kami akan mencarinya di sekolah sekali lagi, dan jika kami tidak menemukan, kami janji akan segera melapor ke polisi."

Mrs Granger tidak menjawab. Ia menutup teleponnya dan menghubungi suaminya yang sedang kerja. Mr Granger yang kesal karena keamanan di Hogwarts tidak sebaik yang tertera di brosur yang pernah ia lihat beberapa tahun lalu segera membatalkan seluruh janji-janjinya dengan pasien-pasiennya, bergegas mencari putrinya di tempat-tempat yang pernah dikunjunginya.

* * *

Satu hari berlalu, Hermione masih tidak ditemukan. Harry telah mengunjungi kamarnya untuk _mengacak-acak _kamarnya untuk mencari pesan yang mungkin ditinggalkan Hermione sebelum meninggal. Tidak ada yang Harry temukan. Baju-bajunya masih tertata rapi di lemarinya, begitu pula buku-bukunya. Satu-satunya yang hilang adalah tas ransel, ponsel, dan dompetnya. Menguatkan Harry bahwa Hermione telah kabur secara sengaja dan telah direncanakan.

Harry terdiam dan duduk di ranjang Hermione untuk merenung. _Ia tidak ingin ditemukan. _

Menurutnya, Hermione telah merancanakan kepergiannya sejak berbulan-bulan lalu. Yang membuat Harry kesal, ia tidak pernah sekali pun memberitahu apa yang ada di pikirannya atau membagi rencananya kepada Harry atau Ron. Harry ingin dilibatkan. Jika Hermione ingin menghilang dari bumi ini, ia ingin ikut. Ia akan mengikuti Hermione ke mana pun gadis itu pergi. Ada hal-hal lain yang harus dipikirkannya, yang mengharuskannya membunuh egonya dan berpikir mengapa Hermione merencanakan semua ini. Mengapa?

Ia tidak berniat mengatakan kepada orang tuanya bahwa Hermione telah merencanakan kepergiannya, dan bahwa Hermione tidak ingin ditemukan. Karena Harry ingin menemukan Hermione, paling tidak sekali saja, dan bertanya mengapa gadis itu melakukan ini, atau ia akan memohon agar Hermione mau menerimanya dan mengajaknya dalam petualangan kecilnya.

Mungkin bukan petualangan kecil, karena polisi telah melakukan pekerjaan terbaiknya mencari Hermione di London. Jika Hermione tidak ditemukan dalam satu minggu, mungkin mereka akan mencoba meminta bantuan polisi dari kota-kota lain untuk mencari Hermione. Dan jika dalam satu bulan Hermione tidak ditemukan, mereka akan beranggapan Hermione telah membunuh dirinya sendiri dan menghanyutkannya di Samudra Pasifik hingga ia tidak ditemukan, atau hal-hal konyol lainnya.

Dua minggu berlalu, beberapa polisi masih ditugaskan untuk mencari Hermione di seluruh penjuru Inggris. Dumbledore telah menyusun acara 'Mengenang Hermione Granger' yang menurut Harry sangat tidak pantas karena tidak ada satupun yang mengkonfirmasi kematian Hermione. Ia marah, ia menolak untuk menghadiri acara itu dan menyampaikan beberapa kata di atas panggung. Lagipula, apa yang harus ia katakan? _"Hermione Granger adalah teman yang baik. Ia pintar dan seksi. Ia memang menyebalkan tapi Ron lebih menyebalkan." _

Waktu menunjukkan pukul dua malam dan Harry tidak dapat berhenti menangis. Laki-laki tidak seharusnya menangis. Laki-laki tidak seharusnya menangis karena wanita, apalagi wanita yang bukan kekasihnya. Tapi Harry lebih mencintai Hermione daripada ia mencintai Cho Chang, mantannya. Rindunya terhadap Hermione membuat Harry ingin memotong jari-jarinya. Ia tidak menyangka ia akan merindukan Hermione seperti ini. Memang benar, _Anda akan merindukan seseorang setelah mereka tidak ada lagi. _Dan tangisan Harry semakin kencang. Ia harap Ron tidak mendengarnya.

(Sedikit yang ia tahu, Ron masih terjaga dan sedang memikirkan Hermione.)

* * *

Ron Weasley menghabiskan liburannya bersama keluarga Potter. Tiga bulan berlalu, dan Ron masih berharap suatu hari Hermione akan pulang. Mr dan Mrs Granger telah menyerah, mereka telah merelakan kepergian Hermione, yang menurutnya bodoh. Ia yakin Hermione masih hidup. Ia tahu Harry juga berpikir begitu.

Pada hari Halloween, Harry bangun lebih awal dan memutuskan untuk mengecek kotak suratnya. Ia mendapatkan lima surat baru, empat ditujukkan kepada ayahnya, dan satu surat tanpa nama atau alamat.

Untuk Harry Potter.

Hatinya berdegup kencang, ia segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sunyi. Orang tuanya masih terlelap, begitu juga Ron. Ia bergegas membuka surat itu. Selama lima menit, Harry hanya terdiam di ruang tamu rumahnya dan menatap suratnya, membacanya berulang-ulang kali, memastikan apa yang ia baca adalah benar dan nyata.

_Jangan bilang siapa-siapa, aku aman ;) _

Harry tidak perlu tahu siapa pengirimnya. Hermione Granger, sahabatnya, yang telah menghilang selama tiga bulan tanpa meninggalkan jejaklah yang menulis surat ini. Hermione memilih Harry, bukan Ron, bahkan orang tuanya. Ia tidak yakin; apa ia harus mengatakan pada orang tua Hermione bahwa ia mendapatkan surat pendek dari putrinya atau tetap diam, seperti yang Hermione minta.

Ia tahu jawabannya, ia tidak akan mengatakan kepada siapa-siapa jika ia mendapatkan surat dari sahabatnya. Seperti yang Hermione minta. Harry tidak perlu tahu di mana Hermione berada, atau dengan siapa Hermione tinggal, apakah Hermione merasa nyaman di tempatnya sekarang atau tidak. Yang ia tahu, Hermione masih hidup, dan ia mengatakan ia merasa nyaman di tempat tinggalnya yang sekarang. Harry Potter merobek surat itu, dan membuangnya di tempat sampah. Ia berlari menuju kamarnya dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Hermione Granger pergi meninggalkan Hogwarts dan tak pernah kembali.

* * *

Err...


End file.
